Impetuous
by DraconisPotter
Summary: Draco's day goes from bad to worse that is until Neville gives him an answer to his problems.
1. Chapter 1

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

Impetuous

By Draconis

Draco Malfoy was having an awful day…

He woke up late and in his haste he forgot the charms essay he had been painstakingly working on for the past week and Flickwick wasn't taking any excuses. McGonagall, the old bat, was making the seventh years transfigure their peers into ferrets which open a flood gate of insults from the Weasel. *Then* Potter, the stupid prat, had the nerve to get angry with *him* when he called the Weasel a good-for-nothing sidekick and a pauper. So now Potter wasn't talking to him, among other things, and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse he was late arriving to potions and the only seat left was next to Longbottom. True, it was fun to watch the boy blubber around; quivering every time Draco so much as looked at him, but even that was beginning to get old.

"The assignment is on the board, it must be finished and bottled by the end of the period or it is an incomplete, begin."

Snape's voice flitted into Draco's ears and Longbottom practically fell out of his chair trying to get away from Draco, even if it was to get the materials for a potion that he would inevitably blotch up anyway. Draco lingered waiting for Harry to go collect his ingredients. When he did Draco stood and followed, wanting to talk, not apologize because he felt his actions were justified, but he did want to talk. He hated when Harry was mad at him, not like when they were pretending to be enemies in front of others, but when he was really mad. Making sure no one was listening, Draco crept behind Harry and discreetly blew on his neck, delighting in the little shiver that ran up Harry's spine then frowning when he saw his back stiffen.

"I'm still mad at you" Harry whispered, back still turned to Draco. Draco bit back his retort, not wanting to fight anymore. But he was still unwilling to apologize; after all it was the Weasel that started it.

"Harrrryy…" Draco breathed into his ears just the way Harry liked it, steeping closer to the brunette and pressing his body weight on him deliciously.

"That's not going to work, not this time Draco. What you said really hurt Ron." Harry, stubborn as ever, rebuffed.

So Draco did as he always did when he couldn't cajole his way out of trouble, he snapped.

"And he deserved every word." When Harry didn't reply he huffed "Whatever" and pushed past Harry, grabbing his ingredients and making his way back to his seat, not sparing Harry a second glance. Why was it alright for the Weasel to fling insults at him but he wasn't allowed to defend himself? Did that mean Draco's feelings didn't matter as much as Weasley's did to Harry? On the way back Hermione caught him by his robes and held him back.

Draco was really not in the mood for her usual lectures.

"Shut up Draco," She interrupted the beginning of Draco's insult," you need to patch things up with Harry, go apologize."

Draco gave her a look like she had lost her mind. Obviously she must have if she thought Draco was going to say sorry. Ever since she had found out that he and Harry were secretly involved she had taken it upon herself to become familiar with Draco, and thus, started ordering him around like she did most of the other Griffindorks.

"Don't give me that look. Today was really important to Harry; he was finally going to tell Ron about you two. It's been killing him that he's had to hide your relationship from him." Hermione explained.

Draco was floored. Harry was going to tell Weasley about them? The only reason they were even keeping their relationship private was because Harry was afraid of Weasley's reaction. With end of the war in fifth year Draco had been able to tell his parents and his godfather about their relationship (Lucius had thrown a fit but calmed down when Harry got his sentence lowered to a few months in Azkaban and ten years of house arrest, not bad considering others got life in Azkaban) and his closest friends Blaise and Pansy. For Harry to want to tell Weasley meant that he wanted to go public with their coupling.

"Damn" was all Draco could say.

"Yeah." with that smug look she always had when she knew she was right (which Draco still hated), Hermione turned and went back to her potion.

Draco turned in search of Harry and found him working chummy with that Lavender bint. Maybe he should hold off his apology till after class. With that resolve Draco walk back to his seat just in time to have Longbottom's potion blow up in his face. Before blacking out the last thing he heard was Snape's voice, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for your incompetence, Longbottom, and ten more for endangering a student."

"…Draco…?" That sweet voice drifted into Draco's ears.

"…Arry?" Draco giggled.

"Is Malfoy giggling?" Another's voice, farther away.

"Arry…is…so…hot." Draco giggled harder. Opening his eyes, he stared into two beautiful green orbs.

"Did he just call you hot?" The farther voice squawked. Draco turned to see a boy with flaming red hair, his face quickly changing the same color.

"Let me explain Ro-' Harry was cut off very abruptly when a very sluggish Draco Malfoy climbed off the infirmary's bed and onto his lap, kissing him fiercely. For a second Harry lost himself in the kiss, forgetting that he was surrounded by Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, and a very confused Ron. It wasn't until Draco moved onto his neck that he came back to himself enough to register his audience. Harry tried to pull Draco back enough to address Ron but Draco started whimpering.

"Arry doesn't want me; Arry doesn't care about my feelings!" Draco was pouting in such a cute way that Harry had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Apparently this was too much for Ron's poor nerves because he promptly fainted. Pansy snickered, Blaise snorted, and Hermione tsked, from what, Harry couldn't tell. It was really hard to focus with Draco kissing him again.

"So, what are you going to do about this Potter?" Pansy asked when she finished laughing.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Snape said that Neville's anti-aging potion is supposed to make him a kid, but he still looks the same to me." Harry was barely able to answer with Draco rutting against him.

"Uhhmm… Arrrry…so hot."

" No, the potion *we* were making was supposed to be an anti-aging potion," Hermione corrected, trying ,and failing, to ignore the display in front of her," What Neville made makes Draco act on his feelings on impulse ,like a child."

"So what you're saying is that it's his mind, instead of his body, that went through the anti-aging process." Blaise clarified not even bothering to hide his interest in the exhibition.

Harry groaned in annoyance (or maybe it was because Draco was sliding his hands into his pants), why did these things always have to happen to him?

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

Impetuous_Part2

By Draconis

Upon finding out about Draco's condition, the headmaster declared that, for safety sake, Draco should no longer stay in the Slytherin dorms in his "vulnerable state". At first it was recommended that he stay in Snape's rooms, since he was his godfather, but Draco refused to let go of Harry. That also took out the option of sending him home to his parents, much to Lucius Malfoy's disdain. So here Harry was, in a private room, courtesy of Dumbledore, trying to fit Draco's extensive wardrobe into the already enlarged closet space of his new bedroom… while Draco was clinging to him ceaselessly.

"Please Draco, not now okay? I'm almost finished. Just give me a sec-"

"But I'm hungry Harry! Feed me!" Draco wheedled. Harry groaned. Really this Draco was no different from the usual Draco, he was just as demanding as older counterpart. Except this one didn't hold anything back, when he wanted something he took it or insisted on it. If this was what he was like as a child then Harry had a new respect for Narcissa. When he wasn't hungry he was demanding sex, that is if Harry was pissing him off with something as little as not holding his hands when they were walking. His so called "friends" weren't helping either. After they had gotten over the initial shock of Harry and Draco dating and of Draco's "illness", Harry's roommates had started making jokes about Draco being pregnant, what with his mood swings and cravings. Even Ron got into it.

"Okay, okay. We'll eat."

"Yay!" Draco squeaked in pleasure. He turned and ran out of their room, Harry in tow. Harry stopped a few feet behind Draco to tie his shoelaces, losing his view of Draco when Draco turned the corner. Suddenly Harry heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking against a stone staircase and the screams of his boyfriend echoing through the halls. Harry sprinted around the corner, only to be confronted with the display of a battered, bleeding, and unconscious (he hoped) Draco.

"Arrnngh" Draco woke to a throbbing headache, completely unaware of where he was until he saw the awful hospital wing gown covering his body. 'How the hell did I end up here?'He thought groggily.

"Draco you're awake."He inclined his to the right to see Harry rushing to his side then he was engulfed in a bear hug. 'Harry showing affection in …public? And I thought we were fighting over the Weasel.' Suddenly the memories of the day's events flooded back in and Draco groaned in disdain. 'I cannot believe I acted so… childish and in front of anyone except Harry. This is improbable!'

Harry pulled away, his face full of concern, thinking his hug had irritated Draco's injuries.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Harry bombarded Draco with questions.

…'then again', Draco thought, his Slytherin instincts kicking in, 'during my 'illness' Harry did always put me first, even above the Weasel, and he did everything I wanted… so…'

"Arrry! It hurts Arry!" Draco wailed, cringing inwardly at his own antics.

"Where baby? Where does it hurt?" Harry asked.

Draco pouted, as much for show as to keep himself from laughing, as he directed Harry towards his "boo boo" which Harry kissed.

"Thank you Arry." Draco giggled ('Giggled!' he thought incredulously) his thank you, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

Draco was having, what was probably, the best week of his life. All he had to do was sniffle and Harry would obey any of his orders, not matter how ridiculous they were. From dressing him to defending him to feeding him, Harry would do it all. He was so busy enjoying himself that he completely missed the scrutinizing glances a certain bushy haired Gryffindor sent him every time he went into one of his tantrums, so it took him by surprise when Hermione Granger cornered him on Saturday. It was on a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry had went ahead to Honeydukes to buy Draco his favorite chocolate on account of it being too "dangerous" for Draco to go himself.

"Shame on you, Draco Malfoy! Taking advantage of Harry like this!" Hermione chastised, looking stern.

Knowing there was no point in continuing; Draco let the mask of innocence slip and instead donned one of disdain. "What's it to you Granger?"

"This totally underhanded, even for you. Harry's really worried about."

Draco suddenly felt a wave of guilt but swept it away quickly instead opting to sneer at Hermione. "I'm just teaching him a little lesson. Boyfriends come first."

"He always puts you first anyways! There was no need to do this. All you're doing is hurting him."

Draco opened his mouth to respond but before he could Weasley bustled in.

"Mione… Malfoy. Harry's in the hospital wing. He got hurt trying to-" Draco was already sprinting towards the hospital wing before Weasley could finish. He burst into the hospital wing, ignoring Pomfrey's glare and headed to the bed where his raven-haired boyfriend lay.

"Draco?" Harry looked up into the anxious face of his Slytherin boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

For a second all Draco could do was stare down at him incredulously.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? You're hurt, you stupid ponce! That's what wrong." Draco exclaimed, his voice rising from distress.

Harry only smiled back. "So… you're back, are you?"

Draco froze, looking at Harry's amused expression. He had expected him to be angry, or least surprised. Then it donned on him…

"You knew…" Draco whispered.

"Of course I knew." Harry laughed, a wicked expression on his face.

"B-but… then why… why did you let me…"

"Because you were right." Harry rose from the bed; his feet hitting the ground, then pulled his flabbergasted boyfriend onto his lap. "I am sometimes unfair to you. I should have thought about your feelings as well as Ron's. Forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive me for lying about being sick." Draco bargained, kissing Harry soundly. Suddenly Draco remembered where he was and why he was here. "Why are you in here anyway? You don't seem injured to me." Not if the poke Draco felt just underneath him was anything to go by.

"Oh…well…" Harry stammered.

"Spit it out Potter."

"." The explanation was so rushed it took Draco a while to figure it out; when he did, though, he burst out into a fit of laughter, laughing harder when he saw Harry's put out expression.

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis

It would seem that Harry's reply won't print of this website so for those who want to see it you can read the story at hpfandom and search impetuous.

I usually post my updates there anyways.


End file.
